


return to you

by petcheetah



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petcheetah/pseuds/petcheetah
Summary: even then, when everything was different, ben would return for his brother. klaus would not be alone, he would never allow that. not again.





	return to you

_bang._

he could hear gunshots echoing in his mind, and he brought his arms around his knees. he shook, rocking back and forwards with tears streaming down his face. he couldn’t find it in himself to breathe, his thoughts only focused on the noise around him.

_bang._

he screamed as a hand brushed over his shoulder before settling down completely, and then there was pain. pain, pain, so much pain. the hand dug into his shoulder and all of a sudden there were more hands, all tearing away at his skin and there was screaming, so much screaming.

klaus didn’t know whose screaming was louder.

_bang._

he swayed forwards, and then slammed backwards so hard his head ran right into the wall behind him. the pain was so terrible that for a moment, everything was silent. and then the ghosts returned, and so did the noises.

_bang._

this time, he knew what he was doing. his head smacked into the wall, again and again and again.

it hurt terribly. he knew there would be bruises. there would be blood. but he didn’t care, he just wanted to get rid of the noise. again and again. back and forth, back and forth. the ghosts were quiet, as was the sound of the gunshots that constantly seemed to ring in his head

and then a hand was on his arm, and klaus flinched so wildly he fell forwards and away from the wall. he shook so badly he could feel the hand shake with him.

“klaus.”

klaus didn’t want to speak. rather, he couldn’t. the pain in his head lasted despite him no longer smashing it against the wall.

the hand was removed from his arm, but returned quickly against klaus’ jaw. klaus’ head was gently lifted up from the ground, and he fell limply into warm arms.

“klaus, please, stay awake for me.” a voice whispered. klaus couldn’t tell who it was, but he shook his head despite the pain it caused. he was so tired. and he knew the ghosts would return soon now that he had nothing to fight against them with.

 _bang_.

fingers clicked by klaus’ ears and he jolted upright. his eyes went wide and all of a sudden his breathing was going far too quickly.

“oh, shit.” the voice said, but it was too far away for klaus to reach. his body shuddered wildly. he couldn’t hear anything except the gunshots once more.

he was tugged into a tight hug. it was warm. his head was against their chest and he could hear a heart beating and despite how fast his breathing was it began to settle in time with the heartbeat.

as his breathing slowed, klaus was abruptly brought into a carry and lifted up. his thoughts were going to slow for klaus to properly connect that to anything, and his head lolled to the side.

the darkness that surrounded him turned into a bright light that had him letting out a pained hiss. he shielded his eyes with a hand covered in scratches. he had no concept of time as the brightness slowly disappeared into a faint glow.

“he—” the familiar voice was there, and he was being laid down, and all of a sudden there was nothing but darkness.

_bang._

and klaus opened his eyes in a what looked like a hospital room but wasn’t. his arms were covered in bright white bandages, as were his legs. there was an unmistakable throbbing at the back of his head, and there was a hand in one of his own.

his hands felt… too small.

klaus shot up, and the hand fell out of his, and the person at his side shot awake.

“klaus, klaus, please.” they quickly said the moment they saw him looking down at himself in terror.

and klaus’ head practically snapped looking to the side so fast, because he knew that voice, that young voice, but it didn’t belong in his mind. it hadn’t been connected to a living, breathing person in so so long.

he froze. he stared. the person looked back in such concern, klaus couldn’t help but reach out. and his hand touched skin.

klaus breathed in, quiet.

and screamed.

and ben pulled him into a hug. and ben was young again, and alive, and he was here and what was going on?

“i’m here, i’m here. you’ll be okay klaus. you’ll be okay. i’m here. i’m not leaving you.

“i’m here.”

and he would take a while until he accepted that ben truly was alive again, but in that moment he gripped ben like he was a life raft. and the sound of gunshots and the wailing of ghosts were quiet, just in that moment.


End file.
